


I’d like you, Clark

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [1]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bruce non ha resuscitato Clark solo perché doveva fargli salvare il mondo.





	I’d like you, Clark

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’11° p0rnfest col prompt:  
> JUSTICE LEAGUE Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent D’accordo, lo ammetto. Mi piaci, Clark.

I’d like you, Clark

 

“Lo sapevo che non mi avevi resuscitato perché ti piacevo, ma perché ti servivo” disse Superman. Era ritto, in abiti civili che odoravano di grano, davanti a Batman.

“T-tu… beh, non ho detto che non…” borbottò Bruce, la punta delle orecchie arrossata.

“Sì, Batman?” chiese Superman. Abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

“Ecco… Clark…” brontolò Wayne con tono imbarazzato.

“Volevi vedere se sanguinavo ancora? Il tuo sangue l’ho visto” chiese Clark grattandosi il collo.

Bruce sospirò.

“Questo mondo ha bisogno di te. Invece non ha bisogno di me” esalò Bruce, con un tono gemente.

“E se ‘io’ avessi bisogno di te?” disse Clark.

“Sono vecchio per te” brontolò Wayne.

“Temevo di essere io troppo pagliaccio” sussurrò Clark. Si sbottonò la camicia a quadri che indossava e rimase con la s rossa in bella vista.

“Hai intenzione di rinfacciarmi tutto?” esalò Batman con voce stanca.

“Oh sì. Ho scoperto che essere vivo non è per niente male e che questa volta voglio prendermi qualche libertà in più. Niente di così sconcertante o che vada contro verità e giustizia” ribatté Clark, con voce calda.

“Un perfettino dispettoso?” chiese Bruce. 

Clark si sfilò anche scarpe e pantaloni, rimanendo solo con la tuta che aderiva al suo corpo muscoloso.

“Non sai quanto” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Gli passò la mano sulla guancia, sentendolo rabbrividire.

Wayne strinse gli occhi, sentiva il respiro dell’altro sulla pelle, caldo e profumato.

“Sai. Ero forse l’unico a non conoscerti in tutto il mondo. Mi sono sentito così piccolo e ingenuo la prima volta che ti ho visto uscire da quella macchina. Ero un giornalista inesperto davanti a un uomo massiccio, ricco e potente, un ragazzo di campagna affascinato dalla sua possanza. Durante la nostra battaglia ho scoperto come l’uomo fosse un guerriero di tutto rispetto, con il suo semplice genio sfidava gli dei” disse Clark. Gl’infilò le mani sotto la maglietta e lo sentì farsi sfuggire un gemito.

Sorrise.

“Mi hai riportato alla vita. Hai salvato la mia fattoria. Sei diventato il mio eroe personale, pipistrello. Ho scoperto che sai essere gentile. Sanguinario e spietato, dolce e testardo. Non so più se preferisco essere frustato da te o cullato”. Proseguì, con una mano risalì fino a giocherellare con un suo capezzolo, mentre l’altra la fece scendere giù, nei pantaloni e pian piano sotto i suoi boxer, fino a sfiorargli il membro.

Bruce si lasciò sfuggire un gemito caldo e prolungato.

“In tutto questo, si è aggiunto un terzo elemento. Quando ti ho avuto tra le mie mani, incapace di fermare la potenza e la supervelocità di Kal Hel, ho capito che non mi dispiacerebbe averti legato sul mio letto”. Concluse Clark, iniziano a spogliare l’altro.

Bruce scosse il capo, rosso in viso, le pupille dilatate e ansimò più volte, avvertiva delle fitte al basso ventre ripetute e delle vampate di calore risalire dal basso verso l’alto del suo corpo.

“D’accordo, lo ammetto. Mi piaci, Clark!” gridò con voce rauca.

Superman ghignò e si mise dietro di lui, gli accarezzò i glutei e si abbassò i pantaloni aderenti.

“Aspettavo solo questo” sussurrò, lo fece piegare in avanti e lo penetrò.

Bruce gli arpionò le gambe con le dita e lo sentì dentro di sé, iniziò a gorgogliare e gemere di piacere, mentre Superman continuava a prenderlo. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso e teneva le labbra sporte. Iniziò ad assecondare i movimenti dell’altro, forti, ma regolati.

Gettò indietro la testa, teneva gli occhi socchiusi, quasi chiusi, e un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò lungo il mento squadrato fino alla fossetta. Le sue urla di piacere erano sempre più forti, mentre le ondate che lo invadevano lo facevano tremare.

Superman dovette sostenerlo, mentre le gambe di Bruce cedevano.

“CLARK!” gridò Wayne, raggiungendo l’apice del desiderio e venne, sprizzando sperma candido.

Superman scivolò fuori di lui e gli accarezzò il gluteo, Batman precipitò e Kent lo prese al volo con la supervelocità, stringendolo tra le braccia contro il petto muscoloso.

“Ti amo, Mr. Wayne” disse, baciandogli con foga le labbra.

< Potrai comprare tutto, persino le banche, ma io sono intenzionato a conquistare te > pensò Superman.

 


End file.
